Someone Else
by eirinatakebana
Summary: Wolfram falls in love again but not with the same person.


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KYOU KARA MAOU!**

**It is not my property. NO profit made.**

**WARNING: OOC. Wolfram X Shouri. **

_He was in love again..._

The green eyed soldier watched with softness and a growing tenderness the double black. He was healing a wounded little girl while speaking to her with a gentle voice. His movements, that the emerald eyes was so carefully watching, were precious and delicate.

The village had been on fire and most of the king's advisers had left the castle to help out the villagers. People gathered around them to receive the healing care they so needed.

" Wolfram!" called out Conrad. " here, there are children who have some wounds. They need to be scarred right now!"

Wolfram looked at the double black a last time before turning around and heading to where his brother said he was needed. His lips curved upward in a strange smile. He was in love again.

**XXXXXXX**

Wolfram didn't really want to go to the ball that night. He was tired but not so much. That wasn't the only reason. During the swordsmanship competition organized as an entertainment by Celi, the double black had wonderfully defeated his adversary and won the golden cup. The blond smiled again, with a way he himself he didn't know he could have when he was smiling. He opened the doors of his own bedroom, closed them then walked to the bed. Flopping down on the mattress, Wolfram started dreaming about the soft tan skin, the high cheek bones, the black hair that shone under the sun, the calloused hands, the proud dark gaze, and the smile that had been, from time to time, given to him... he just wanted to think about _him_ without being disturbed. That was why he isolated himself in his bedroom_._

He stretched out a hand to grab his pillow and lay his head comfortably. Then, he dozed off until he was completely in dreamland. Everywhere he wandered, he could only see one face with black eyes and framed with jet hair that he'd grown to love very much.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

The court was full of people and tents. The competition wasn't over and would only come to an end when Celi approved of the champion. Just a few hours before, some men- nobles and pageants invited to the castle- had been participating to a cars race. Eventually, some got injured. Gisela and a few other doctors were healing their wounds.

Wolfram stepped into the red tent. He addressed the doctor:

" Is M. Shibuya here?"

" Yes..."

" Leave, please. I have to talk to him in private."

"...Of course, my Lord." the doctor answered, a little surprised.

Wolfram stole a glance over his shoulder as the man exited the tent. He knew he wouldn't gossip about it. He had fortunately succeeded in hiding his feverish mood. No one could decipher the mystery lingering in his eyes and his intentions.

His attention turned back to the man who was lying, bare chest, in the small bed protected by a pink veil. His eyes were closed. Wolfram's drifted to the white bandages rolled around the waist. Pearls of perspiration were running down the slender but muscled body. One arm was above the head while the other was placed half along the body and the forearm on the belly.

Filled with the relief of being alone, for once, with him, Wolfram contentedly exhaled a sigh and sat down on the chair next to the bed. Eying the basin filled with fresh water and the cloth lying on the brink, the blond took it and damped it. It was with gentleness that he cooled the hot forehead of the half sleeping man. The latter, surprised by the chilliness he suddenly felt, fluttered his eyes open, emerging from a strange dream. He caught sight, then, of a halo, so golden that he blinked and bright green rounds.

"...Wolf...Wolfram?" he asked, surprised and hesitant.

The soldier smiled again, pressing lightly on the tan cheeks with his wet cloth.

" You've won again, M. Shibuya. The cars race, you're the number one. Just tell me what you do to be this strong..." he said so softly that it sounded almost like a murmur. Though very surprised, the wounded man wanted to hear that voice again. It was like listening to a river running down.

"...What are you doing here?"

" I wanted to see how the champion is doing. Are you feeling better?"

He could mull over the strangeness of this situation for hours but Shibuya just answered, nearly with a husky voice:

" I'm feeling better, even if my waist is hurting a bit." he caressed the bandage, leisurely. He was thirsty too. But before he could reach out a hand to take the glass and calm his burning throat, Wolfram was bending over him. Shibuya startled and tried to back away but the mattress reminded him that he was lying. Cornered between a mattress and a beautiful blond angel. His black eyes widened as the green ones were suddenly very close and pink lips were almost hovering over his. Wolfram's breath was hot and perfumed. It smelled like roses.

"...So I will relieve my favorite and have him win all the other competitions." there was almost mischief in his voice but, and he wondered if he wasn't dreaming or hallucinating, the dark haired man could feel seduction and tenderness emanating from the blond. He didn't give much more about this thought as Wolfram's hand was lowering to his waist. He yelped and felt slightly scared. Only when he started relaxing thanks to the healing power he looked at the soldier with gratefulness. And desire begun making his heart throb almost painfully. The pink lips were so close...

" You'll taste them when you win completely. That will be your reward." Wolfram seemed to have read him like an open book. He wanted to say something back, as a new feeling was popping in his heart, but Wolfram straightened and stood up.

" I hope you won't disappoint me." he slid a white handkerchief into the man's hand then left the tent.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

" I saw you leave his tent. What were you doing?" Gunter asked with a frown.

" Something you don't have to know what it is." Wolfram answered as he took back his seat in the tribunes.

" If...This is what I'm thinking about, I forbid you to hurt his Majesty!"

" Don't worry about it." Wolfram would have snapped back in normal times but the crowd was too close for him to make such a silly thing. He looked at Gunter with a soft smile." It will never happen." then he returned his gaze towards the competitors and one in particular. His eyes glinted with love. When Gunter looked elsewhere, Wolfram discreetly blew a kiss from the tip of his fingers to his winner.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Conrad opened the doors of the library. He needed to work on something for his big brother.

" Oh, you're here?" he asked with slight surprise. The king of Earth was reading a book with his glasses. He took off his glasses then wiped the dust sticking on them away with a white handkerchief.

" Yes...I'm trying to learn a bit more the traditions of this country. I want to make a present for someone dear to me."

" I see...This book will suit better your research." Celi's second son said as he retrieved another big book from the closest shelf and handed it to the double black. He grabbed it.

" Thank you."

Conrad caught sight onto the handkerchief. His eyebrows were drawn into a frown right away.

" Isn't Wolfram's handkerchief, is it? There are his initials embroidered on it."

"...Maybe...I'll...give him back later...He must have forgotten it here."

" Alright..."

Someone knocked on the doors and then they opened. Yozak's head popped into the room.

" I'm sorry sir, but your mother is asking for you."

" Well, well, Gwendal will have to wait. I'm going." he said, smiling at the double black and left with Yozak.

.......

" I thought your brother would discover our secret."

Wolfram rosed on his tip toes and locked his arms around the other male's neck. His hands stroked the raven bangs.

A smile was tugging at his lips. The two men were hiding between two high shelves.

" It won't be a secret anymore."

" What about my reward?" the dark haired man asked with a grin, mischief clear in his voice. Wolfram chuckled but his eyes were clouded. " Just wait a little." As a response, the double black wrapped his arms around the lithe body and pressed his mouth against the pale neck. He sucked in a deep breath. Wolfram smelled so good.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Yuuri was writing a letter for Stoffel. The old blue eyed man asked for a permission to build a new castle in a land that belonged to the king. Yuuri sighed. He'd listened to Gunter's opinion. The latter, though acknowledging his master's generosity as wonderful and inimitable, told him to refuse. The ex-queen's brother was already rich and owner of multiple lands and castles.

Yuuri would have done something else, like buying a present for _a person_ he'd loved much as _his_ birthday date was in a few days if he wasn't so busy writing it.

When someone knocked on his door, he didn't raise his eyes to see who was entering.

" Your Majesty..."

" Yes-Wolfram?"

The tone had been so solemn that he hadn't recognize his friend right away. An odd feeling overwhelmed Yuuri. There definitely was something different about Wolfram though he didn't know why. He looked at him with curiosity.

" Call me Yuuri."

" I can't."

"...What the heck are you talking about? You've always called me like this!"

" I can't call the king by his name when he's not my fiancé."

The words had a burning effect on Yuuri who frowned.

" ...Oh..."

And there was no sadness in Wolfram's eyes. He looked like someone who was shutting his joy but still had it. What did he want?

" Why are you here?"

The blond took a deep breath before answering, without any hesitation:

" I decided yesterday to call off the engagement that had tied us together for more than three years. I'm giving you the freedom you have always wanted, your Majesty. Be happy because I really am now and I wish for you the same." a genuine smile, bare of any meanness, made its way upon Wolfram's face. He bowed down then turned on his heels to exit the office.

Before he disappeared from his view, Yuuri raised up from his seat, his hands shaking as if he had a fever.

" Wolfram! Wait! Why?...Why?"

There, the green eyed man's heart clenched a bit. He looked back at Yuuri and he was slightly taken aback by the distraught expression plastered on the king's face. This wasn't...what he had expected.

" I'm not in love with you anymore, Your Majesty. It's over, now."

They stared at each one before Wolfram dropped his gaze and went away...

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

The kiss was long and passionate. Their lips were all red and burning from their semi-wild exchange. He slid his calloused hand into the golden mane and caressed it as though it was the most precious thing he could cherish. When they pulled away from each other, Wolfram watched his new fiancé with loving eyes:

" When are we leaving?"

" In a few minutes. I'm so eager to tell it to my parents...They'll be so happy."

" Of course, who wouldn't be happy to have me as their future son-in-law, Mister Shibuya Shouri?" he said with a clear chuckle.

" I love your laugh!" Shouri replied before catching the smiling lips and kissing them.

Wolfram hugged him earnestly. He couldn't get enough of these kisses. The first kisses of his life.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Conrad squeezed his shoulder.

" No one knew, your Majesty...Even I..."he sighed. " I didn't know it would happen."

The hazel eyed soldier looked at the young man sitting on a bench in the gardens. His elbows were resting on his knees, his shoulders were slouched and his face was hidden in his palms. A sheet of paper was sticking out of his pants pocket.

" Wolfram hid it from me during all this time..."

He realized being broken heart was absolutely painful and awful. He wanted to get rid of this pain so much but it remained, there, blocked as though a stone was lodging in his heart and refused to disappear.

His first love was gone. Wolfram left him. He had never thought it could happen. Everything now was possible.

Karma was surely playing with him. Before Wolfram entered his office and told him his decision, he had been writing a letter for the blond's birthday.

_Dear Wolfram,_

_It's been three years since I met you. I'd never thought the first day we spoke together we would get along. But now I can say, more than everything, what makes happy is knowing you and having you among the closest people around me, along with Greta's adoption. I'd never realized how much she wanted us to be really engaged and get married someday. She will be happy, I hope like you, to learn that I am truly and insanely in love with you. And I'm sorry not to have said it sooner. Heck, I sound weird and I'm feeling strange but I can no longer hide it. I just want to make up for all the times I've been afraid of you being too close to me. You're a boy but I think I couldn't have loved you any other way. I love you as you are, Wolfram. I'm just glad to know in time what I'm feeling for you. I'm just glad to know I am not scared to spend the rest of my life with you. In my future, I see your face and your face only. I want to be the one for you, Wolf..._

_So I will ask you: _

_will you marry me?_

_With all my love, Yuuri._

He withdrew the letter from his pocket and ripped it off.

The End.

Eirina


End file.
